


Hearts and Eyes.

by Starstuff13



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstuff13/pseuds/Starstuff13
Summary: I'm sorry for my fanfic crimes.This was conceptualized in the Stowaways NSFW discord and long story short it's a Brian/Jonny/Tim sandwich.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/ Jonny D'ville/ Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	Hearts and Eyes.

Jonny stifles a shout into Tim's lap as the firm, metal hand comes down on his bare backside again, warming it and pinking it delightfully. Again. Tim runs gentle hands through his hair as he screams in earnest this time. Murmuring encouragements. 

"Good boy, so strong. So strong" Jonny whimpers as he loosens, in increments, as Brian's hand comes down to soothe before the next strike.

He arches his back into it, trying to make a bit of room to palm clumsily and his partners readjust to accommodate him, position him hands and knees so he can work himself while Brian entertains himself with a few more backhanded slaps. Nose nestled where it is, Jonny is well aware of Tim hardening at the sight in front of him, hands tighenting in his hair. He nuzzles, desperately at the bulge when he feels a slickened finger at his entrance, another hand spreading him wide as it dips in.

He whines at the sensation, and the cool metal cupping his stinging ass cheeks and both of his partners move to run hands down his flanks. Another finger joins the first, then another, stretching nicely and he barely recognizes the "Oh please..." That leaves his lips as he pushes back. Heat is coiling quickly in his belly and he needs movement. 

"I dunno." Brian smirks as he pistons those fingers in and out, steady. "You think he's ready?" Jonny lets out something that sounds very much like a scream of frustration into Tim's lap and grinds fruitlessly into the fingers, too slow, behind him.

Tim chuckles darkly. "Sounds like it." And finally he releases his cock from his pants and Jonny attacks it enthusiastically. Brian whistles lowly at the sight of his boyfriend literally swallowing his other boyfriends cock in one smooth motion and decides it's time to get more involved. Trusting Tim to keep Jonny busy for a moment, he pulls his fingers out with a slick pop and adjusts himself to line up his cock with the recently vacated space. Nodding to Tim, who firmly grabs Jonny's head and holds him calmly in place, Brian pushes his length in, steady and firm. 

The noise that exits Jonny's throat is exquisite as the motion pushes him throat deep around Tim's member. "So good." He groans as he starts to thrust into that tight heat. "So good". Tim, taking a hint, starts thrusting up into Jonny's waiting mouth in sync to his movement. Jonny has fully given up on touching himself now, the two other men notice, and seems to be preoccupied with keeping up with the dick behind and the dick in front, hands fisting sheets as Brian gradually picks up the pace, insistent on getting him to swallow the cock in front of him with every thrust. Jonny is flagging though, and all parties can tell he's very quickly drifting off into his own little world. Tim gently slides Jonny off of him and pushes sweat soaked hair away frofm his eyes as he looks distantly up at him. "You done?" 

Jonny groans. "No...I want more..." Christ, he looks sexed out, Tim thinks as Jonny buried his head back in his lap, tries to continue giving him head. Brian slows his movement when he notices conversation, but quickly picks up the pace again as Tim gives him a encouraging thumbs up. Slowly Tim scooches Jonny up against him in time to the thrusts, and gently he begins peppering his face and neck with kisses. 

"I've got ya." He soothes as Jonny whimpers at a particularly hard thrust. He moves a hand to his lovers groin, works him firmly. "So good for us." Jonny screams as he comes. The combination of sensations driving him over the edge. The sight of Jonny, coming completely undone sends Brian close and with a few more bruising thrusts he comes with a shout and collapses on top of them both.

Jonny whimpers. 

Tim clears his throat. 

Brian moves first to disentangle himself from the pile. If not for the little hiss Jonny lets out as he pulls out, Brian would have seriously considered that he'd killed him. Wouldn't be the first time. Jonny's next, gently rolled off of Tim, who's looking a little squashed. Jonny offers no resistance , being the normal post coital pile of jelly he usually is. Once he's situated, Brian and Tim settle in on either side. "Have fun?" Tim huffs over to Brian as Jonny between does his best impression of a corpse. "Hm?" Brian replied before following his eyes down to Tim's still semi hard member.

"Shit."


End file.
